Teasing Wars
by Mikila94
Summary: It all started with a single, purple notebook. That notebook was enough to start a war between two strong minds
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: First of all I´d like to thank my sisters; it was all because of them that I got this idea. They were looking at pictures from my sister´s camera on her twelfth birthday and this idea suddenly came to me and I decided to write it. Well enough of that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own**

**Chapter 1: The book with the purple leather covers**

That woman was up to something and Zoro knew it. He had been keeping a close eye on her ever since the day she joined them, trying to catch her making some mistake. If he´d be completely honest with himself, and he was not, he´d say he wished she would never do anything stupid. He didn´t want her to hurt the crew, that was easy to admit, but he´d never admit how attractive he found the raven haired woman to be. While Nami was short tempered and predictable, Robin was the exact opposite. She was calm and collected and her thoughts were like a book written in foreigner language.

But of course he´d never admit it. He´d never admit how her blue eyes fascinated him, how her intelligence caught his interest or how turned on he became when he saw her sunbathing on the deck in her bikinis. Yeah, he´d never admit them, especially not that last one. And besides, she was clearly up for something.

He had seen her with a certain book a couple of times now. It was a simple book with purple leather covers. Nothing interesting at the first glance, but the fact that she always closed it when anyone came close enough to see what it was about made him suspicious.

"Is something wrong, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. She must have noticed that he was staring at her. And he did that only for the safety of the crew; she had the book on her lap again.

"What are you reading?" Zoro asked, answering her question with his own. Robin looked down at her lap, smiling the same mysterious smile of hers as always.

"Nothing special, Kenshi-san" she replied, closing the book. Zoro snorted; if it wasn´t special she wouldn´t be reading it all over again. Making up his mind he decided to check what the book was about on the first chance he´d get.

"Everyone on to the deck!" he heard Nami yell. Once everyone had arrived the orange head continued: "Okay guys, we´ll arrive to the next island in an hour. To avoid the usual problems we´ll set rules that everyone needs to follow. No objections? Good"

"But Nami-"Luffy started, but one glare from Nami shut him up.

"First, who´s willing to stay at the ship?" Nami asked.

"I will" Zoro said, getting everyone´s attention. If he was alone in the ship he´d have plenty of time to look for Robin´s book. And if anyone else hadn´t volunteered Nami would have forced him to do it anyway.

"Okay, so Zoro stays at the ship. Sanji goes to buy food supplies; Usopp watches over Luffy and the rest of us gather some information"

"Is that the same as shopping?" Zoro asks, lifting an eyebrow, making Nami glare at him.

"Hey, why do _I _have to watch over Luffy?" Usopp protested, getting a glare and a hit on the head from Nami.

"Because _I _say so!"

Zoro shrugged, deciding to take a nap until they reached the island.

"Zoro… oi Zoro, wake up!" Zoro cracked his eyes open to see Chopper in front of him "We´re leaving now; watch over the ship"

Zoro nodded sleepily, noticing that aside from him and Chopper only Robin was still on board.

"Bye Zoro" Chopper said, hopping of the ship. Just before Robin jumped down her eyes met Zoro´s and she let that calm, mysterious smile come to her face again.

"I´ll see you later, Kenshi-san" and with that she was off. Zoro glared at the spot where she had been standing at, wishing that he would have gotten to push her down. He wanted to sleep, but shook the thought off. He needed to find that damn book.

"_First to the girls´ room" _he thought, getting up. He started with the simple places: the desk, the drawers and the closet, but it was in none of them. Not under the bed or anywhere else either, the guys´ room was next. Not there. Then he checked the kitchen and storage room, hell even the bathroom, but it was in none of them.

"Damn it… where the hell is it!" Zoro muttered as he returned to the deck. He looked around himself, stopping suddenly. Now he felt like a complete idiot. There it was, right in sight on the table next to Robin´s chair.

"Stupid woman putting her book in to a stupid place…" Zoro muttered as he walked over to the book, picking it up. He eyed the book carefully. It´s covers didn´t have any kind of text on them; it seemed more like an ordinary notebook than a book. Zoro opened it slowly. The fist page did not hold anything that suspicious, nor did the second or third, but the more he saw the pages the more his eyes widened. Nothing that he had experienced in his life of 19 years could be compared to this.

"What the hell!"

XXXXX

Robin was waiting for the others in a cafeteria near the harbor with Luffy and Usopp where they had agreed to meet.

"I´m hungry… when are they going to get here?" Luffy complained.

"We agreed to meet here at 5 pm; there´s still five minutes" Robin replied. They had left at 1 pm; it had been four hours now.

"_Kenshi-san has probably noticed the book by now" _she thought, smiling at the direction of their ship. She had noticed how he had been staring at her more than usually these days. Not that she really minded the handsome swordsman´s behavior, but it did make her nervous from time to time, so she had made a little trap to embarrass the said man. She had been "reading" the same photo album over and over again, closing it every time someone came close enough to see just to get the swordsman´s attention. Obviously, it had worked. He was probably reading the said book now. Robin chuckled to herself, wishing that she´d be there to witness his embarrassment. Who knows, maybe he´s even blushing. She couldn´t help but to giggle at the thought; it would definitely be really attractive sight…

"What´s funny Robin?" Usopp asked.

"Nothing at all, Nagahana-kun" Robin replied with a smile. Usopp looked at her for a while but let it be; he wouldn´t get any information out of her if she didn´t want to reveal anything.

"Robin-swaan!" Sanji yelled, coming to the cafeteria with Chopper. Robin reminded herself to get the book from Zoro and destroy it before Sanji got his hands on it.

"Nami´s not here yet?" Chopper asked, looking around.

"I´m sure she´ll be here soon, Doctor-san" as Robin said this Nami walked in from the door, immediately seeing them and coming to their table.

"You guys up for a party?" Nami asked with a grin.

"We´re always ready for a party" Usopp said.

"Good" Nami said, sitting down "The lock pose will be set tomorrow afternoon and we need something to do for the night!"

"Yeah!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered.

"And the best part is that it´s a street party; we don´t have to pay!" Nami cheered, making the others sweat drop.

"You just want to go pick pocketing, don´t you?" Usopp asked and got hit by Nami, making the others laugh.

"Shouldn´t someone tell Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"That´d be wise" Robin said "I´ll do it"

"Oh, okay" Nami said "But at least eat with us before going"

"Of course" the raven haired archeologist said, ordering her food together with the others. She ate quickly, wanting to go and see what the swordsman´s reaction to the book was. This was going to be fun.

XXXXX

Zoro was sitting in the kitchen, reading Robin´s notebook with wide eyes.

"_Why the hell does she even have something like this?" _Zoro thought. He had just finished the book when he heard the door opening, making him slam the book shut immediately. He looked up only to see Robin at the door with a smug smile.

"Did you enjoy the book, Kenshi-san?" she asked, making Zoro´s face go deep red. When the swordsman didn´t answer she continued: "You can keep it if you want; I don´t need it anymore"

"Keep your stupid book!" Zoro finally yelled, throwing the book at Robin who caught it easily.

"I assume you didn´t like it, then" she said, the smug smile still present on her face. Regaining his control Zoro muttered: "I´m not impressed; I´ve seen much better"

They stared at each other, Zoro with a smirk and Robin with almost an unnoticeable frown.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Definitely" Zoro answered with the smirk still on his face.

"Well I suppose I´ll give this to Cook-san then" Robin said with a smirk of her own, whirling the book in her hand. Zoro´s face fell, but it only lasted for a second so he thought she didn´t notice.

"Sure" Zoro said with a smirk "I´m sure that even material like that can be helpful to him; I doubt he´s seen much"

"Very well then" Robin said, feeling slightly offended as she left. Zoro smirked; he had won this one.

A fight between two strong minds has begun.

**A.N: Don´t ask what the book holds; I´m not gonna tell you. But of course you can try to guess. This was actually supposed to be one shot, but I didn´t find a way to tell what the book held without it seeming completely stupid, so I decided to make it longer. I just hope this won´t bother me too much and that I can still update my other stories. Well anyway, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Last time I forgot to mention (didn´t I?) that the first chapter took a place a bit after Arabasta arc but since nobody said anything about it you probably figured it out on your own.**

**Chapter 2: The party**

The same night at the party Zoro was sipping beer, glancing at Robin from time to time, knowing that soon she´d try something. And this time he didn´t mean something to hurt the crew; he meant something to annoy him. He knew she´d try it; it was obvious that she wanted to get back at him for what he said earlier on the Merry Go.

"_But it´s not like anything she does will work, especially now that I´m expecting it" _Zoro thought, smirking as his eyes met Robin´s. She was holding that fake smile of hers that soon turned to real, making Zoro blink. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment longer before Robin turned away, walking towards Sanji. When the said cook noticed her he went all Sanji like, dancing around and offering to get something to drink for her. She agreed, glancing at Zoro who was still staring at her.

"_Does she seriously think that could work? She does that all the time!" _Zoro thought with a light chuckle. There was no way she could make him jealous.

"Would you like to dance?" came a voice from his left. Zoro glanced at the woman. She was a pretty good looking blonde woman, but her style and something else made her seem like a slut in his eyes. But on the other hand this was a good chance…

"Sure" Zoro said, standing up. His back was facing Robin but he could feel her eyes on him; she didn´t like what he just did.

"_Heh, serves her right" _Zoro thought as he followed the blonde woman.

XXXXX

Robin kept her gaze locked on Zoro as he stood up and followed the blond woman. She wasn´t stupid; she knew he was trying to make her jealous. And she also knew it worked, as well as Zoro would be the only one able to notice. Luckily he had his back turned to her.

"_Well" _Robin thought _"Luckily this is a game two can play"_

"Robin-chaan!" Sanji yelled, running to her with her drink "Here´s your drink!"

"Thank you, Cook-san" Robin said, taking the drink and starting to think her next move. She had to look like she didn´t care what he was doing _and _make him jealous. Not an easy task, especially the first part, but she had to try.

"Cook-san?"

"Yes, Robin-chan?"

"Would you like to dance?" just as she had predicted Sanji´s eyes turned to hearts and he yelled: "Of course, Robin-chan!"

As they went to dance Robin glanced at Zoro from time to time only to see him doing the same. Robin smirked; this was going well, for now at least. Slowly she inched closer to Sanji, their bodies almost touching as they danced. She could see Zoro frowning further away; it brought a smile to her face. What would the swordsman do now?

XXXXX

Zoro frowned at what he saw. He was actually happy she had chosen the shitty cook; she was always flirting with him so it was no big deal to Zoro. …well it was, but it could have been bigger. Now he was at least able to keep his poker face on.

"_But she´s master at manipulating… at this rate I´ll fail and only make a fool out of myself" _he thought, knowing that the older woman had more experience than him in more than one area. But he too had his strong point. Years of meditating had brought him ability to consecrate anywhere and keep his face straight to fool almost anyone.

His best way to win this fight of wills was to not let her see what he was thinking, he had to do things she didn´t expect and act the opposite she would think. On the other hand he´d also had to do what she thought he would sometimes because otherwise she´d realize what he was doing… ugh, it was so complicated! Thinking had never been his thing; he had always been one for pure action. A perfect opposite of her way of thinking.

"_Well that just makes this a good challenge… but hopefully not too big one" _Zoro thought with a smirk, deciding to continue this way for tonight and think something else for tomorrow.

He´d show her.

**A.N: I know that this is really short, but I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. The next one should be longer tough. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Too much for Zoro to take?**

"Kenshi-san"

Zoro yawned, not bothering to open his eyes; he still wanted to sleep.

"Kenshi-san" Robin said again, shaking him lightly. Zoro cracked an eye open only to come face to face with Robin´s large bosom. The woman smiled teasingly at his red face, saying: "Good morning, Kenshi-san. Are you enjoying the view?"

When Zoro finally got his straight face back he answered: "I´ve seen better but I suppose that´s the best you can do"

Okay, that was lame. It had just sounded so good in his head! Judging from Robin´s barely noticeable frown it worked tough.

"Oi, Marimo, get up already, we´re leaving" said Sanji who was passing by.

"Shut it Shitty cook" Zoro muttered, getting up.

"What was that?" Sanji asked, but was stopped by Robin putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Cook-san"

"Yes?" Sanji asked, already getting hearts to his eyes.

"Could you make sandwiches for lunch today?" Robin asked, moving her hand down Sanji´s arm from his shoulder.

"Of course, Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled.

"Thank you, Cook-san" Robin said, running her hand from Sanji´s arm across his torso and under his chin before letting go. Before leaving she winked at the two young men over her shoulder, making Sanji melt. Zoro just rolled his eyes with a hint of pink on his face.

"Get up cook, we´re leaving" Zoro said, getting angry Sanji after him.

XXXXX

"_That. Damn. Woman" _Zoro thought, trying to get some sleep as he was sitting on the deck with his eyes closed. At lunch Robin had been flirting with Sanji, which had annoyed Zoro even though he had been able to keep his straight face. And now that damn woman was sunbathing with Nami only a couple of meters away from him with really revealing bikinis. She was _definitely _doing it on purpose. And how did Zoro know that? Well, first of all he wasn´t stupid and second, the glances Robin was giving him were a clear proof.

"Nami-saan, Robin-chaan, your drinks!" Sanji yelled as he danced over to the two women with a tray in his hands.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun"

"Thank you, Cook-san" Robin said, once again giving a glance to Zoro´s, who pretended to be asleep, direction.

"Cook-san?"

"Yes, Robin-chan?"

"Do you mind spreading sunscreen on my back?" Robin asked, making Zoro´s eyes snap wide open. Even Nami gave Robin a disbelieving look but the raven haired woman just smiled, watching the blond haired cook dance away as he chanted: "Of course Robin-chan, I´ll get you sunscreen right away!"

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Nami asked. Robin just smiled at her mysteriously, waiting for Sanji to return. Once the blond came back Robin laid down on her stomach, opening the strap of her bikini top. Nami looked at her, mouthing "Are you sure that´s a good idea?" but Robin just nodded, glancing at Zoro, who had his eyes closed and a frown on his face, with a teasing smirk. She forced herself to relax as Sanji started to spread the cream on her back. It´s not like she didn´t trust the cook, but she wasn´t really that comfortable with someone touching her like this. She should not complain tough; it had been her own idea. On the top of it all she felt bad since to her it seemed like she was using the good hearted cook.

Zoro had a hard time sitting still, fighting the urge to throw Sanji overboard. He had his eyes closed, but he _knew _what the cook was doing and why. Right now he wanted nothing more than to throw the pervert off of his woman and- wait, since when had Robin been _his _woman? Zoro shook his head slightly. He had to get _that woman _out of his head. What did he see in her anyway? She was dangerous (weaker than him tough), cheeky and… and… okay, he couldn´t come up with anything else. She was hot and that´s what had gotten his attention, especially after reading that book. Yeah, it was simple.

"Mmh…"

Zoro´s eye shot wide open as he heard Robin moan. He glanced at her and the cook who looked like he´d faint at any moment. For once he understood the blonde; this was pure torture. He forced himself to close his eyes as he felt himself becoming hard. If even one of those three noticed it he´d never hear the end of it. He wanted to leave; not being able to stand Robin´s moaning.

"_But if I leave she´ll think she won this one" _Zoro thought, and on top of that he didn´t really want to leave. He liked her voice.

Robin hid her smirk successfully. The first moan had been a complete accident, but after realizing what kind of affect it had on Zoro she let herself relax and didn´t stop the moans. The only bad side was that it seemed to have even bigger effect on the cook.

"_But it doesn´t seem like he minds" _Robin thought, closing her eyes as she wondered what the swordsman would do. She hadn´t expected him to just sit there for this long. Was it some kind of tactic of his? Well it didn´t matter; he´d break down soon enough.

XXXXX

Zoro muttered curses under his breath as he walked to the boys´ cabin looking for Usopp. Luckily he didn´t need to look for him longer since that´s where he was. Zoro smirked; this would stop Robin from using today´s tactic successfully anymore.

"Oi, Usopp" the Marimo said, catching the Long nose´s attention "Could you make me ear plugs?"

"Ear plugs?" Usopp repeated "Why?"

"To block all noise, of course" Zoro said "You guys are always too loud; I can´t sleep"

Usopp looked at Zoro suspiciously for a while, knowing all too well that the swordsman didn´t have trouble sleeping even through a storm. There was something weird in this for sure…

"Sure, I´ll have them done by tomorrow" Usopp said. He didn´t know what Zoro had in mind, but if it was something important he´d find out some way.

"Thanks Usopp, I owe you one" Zoro said, walking away. Now Robin wouldn't be able to do the same thing anymore.

XXXXX

At dinner Zoro did his best in ignoring Robin completely, but it was damn hard considering how she kept flirting with the blond cook.

"_Ignore them, ignore them" _Zoro kept repeating in his head.

"By the way, Cook-san" Robin started, getting Sanji´s attention now "I have this one book you might be interested in"

Zoro froze instantly, remembering their conversation from the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Did you enjoy the book, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked, making Zoro´s face go deep red. When the swordsman didn´t answer she continued: "You can keep it if you want; I don´t need it anymore"_

"_Keep your stupid book!" Zoro yelled, throwing the book at Robin who caught it easily._

"_I assume you didn´t like it, then" she said, the smug smile still present on her face. Regaining his control Zoro muttered: "I´m not impressed; I´ve seen much better"_

_They stared at each other, Zoro with a smirk and Robin with almost an unnoticeable frown._

"_Is that so?" she asked._

"_Definitely" Zoro answered with the smirk still on his face. _

"_Well I suppose I´ll give this to Cook-san then" Robin said with a smirk of her own, whirling the book in her hand. Zoro´s face fell, but it only lasted for a second so he thought she didn´t notice._

"_Sure" Zoro said with a smirk "I´m sure that even material like that can be helpful to him; I doubt he´s seen much"_

_Flashback ends_

"Really?" Sanji asks, interested "What is the book about?"

"You can take a look at it by yourself" Robin said, handing purple leather covered book to the blonde "I´m sure it will give pleasant surprises for both of us"

Zoro´s face went a bit red; right now he wanted nothing more than to take the book away and throw it overboard so that the cook wouldn´t get his hands on it. However, when he met Robin´s gaze he realized that that was exactly what she wanted. There was no way he´d let her get what she wanted.

Zoro gritted his teeth, forcing himself to sit still. He clenched his spoon tightly as Sanji opened the book.

"You´re right Robin-chan, this will be useful" Sanji said, making Zoro almost fall off of his seat. What the hell?

"What's in the book, Sanji?" Usopp asked, making Zoro freeze again. What indeed… it just _had to _be different book than the one he had seen no matter how similar it looked.

"It´s full of new recipes" Sanji said, making Zoro literally fall off of his chair. Everyone, excluding Robin who had a smirk on her face, looked at him questioningly.

"What´s wrong Zoro? Are you sick?" Chopper asked worriedly, making Zoro´s face go red.

"No" he said and marched out of the room.

"What´s his problem?" Sanji asked.

"Who knows" Robin asked with her all knowing smirk.

She won this round.

**A.N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for it. So, did anyone notice that at some points Robin called Zoro Kenshi-san and at some points Swordsman-san? I didn´t do it on purpose… anyway, from now on I´ll use the English nicknames.**

**Chapter 4: Robin and alcohol don´t mix**

They had just beaten the crap out of the so called god, Enel, and were now celebrating it. Robin was, of course, happy about it, but her thoughts were elsewhere than in their victory. She had barely been conscious, but she could still feel the swordsman´s strong arm around her, preventing her from falling. It had been then that she realized he truly cared and didn´t just see her as some woman who he wanted for himself. And yes, Robin knew he wanted her, it was obvious. Not that she was complaining, she had purposely made him want her.

But she had never expected she´d end up wanting him.

Sure she had always thought the younger man as an attractive one and wouldn´t have minded a bit more intimate relationship with him, but she hadn´t expected to get this serious about the subject. What was so different between him and other attractive men? She didn't know…

"Oi, Robin!" Luffy yelled, pulling the raven haired woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Zoro is?" Luffy asked. Robin blinked, looking around. The swordsman really was nowhere in sight.

"No, I don´t" she replied, wondering where the swordsman was.

"Oh, okay" Luffy said "Then you can come to dance!"

"I´ll pass" Robin said, shaking her head. Now she really wanted to know where the swordsman had gone off to.

"You´re no fun Robin" Luffy pouted, making the older woman laugh. She stood up, deciding to go find the swordsman.

XXXXX

Zoro was drinking with Wiper, trying to look natural. Why, you ask? Well his plan was, at least for tonight, to hang around some other women to make Robin jealous. Dirty and bit childish, yes, but she started it! ….okay, _that _was a childish defense. But right now he didn´t have a better idea so he might as well use her cards against her. He was sure she´d find him at some point, on purpose or not. When she did he´d make sure to not make eye contact with her; that way she might not realize what he was doing… or maybe she would; she was smart.

"_But the point is to make her jealous; it doesn´t really matter if she realizes what I´m doing as long as it works" _Zoro thought with a small smirk.

"Care for a drinking contest, swordsman from Blue Sea?" Wiper asked suddenly. Zoro smirked and said: "Bring it on"

"Count me in!" cheered Nami, sitting next to Zoro.

"May I join in too?" asked Robin who was walking towards them. Zoro didn´t make eye contact with her and kept silent, knowing that Nami would handle the talking.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Nami cheered. Robin smiled, sitting between Wiper and Zoro, who had a hard time hiding his frown. The damn woman was way too close.

Three first cups all of them took down with ease. When the eight came Robin started to feel a bit dizzy, but decided to continue so that she could keep an eye on Zoro. When they had their tenth mug Zoro and Nami acted like they were drunk but otherwise completely fine. Wiper started to feel dizzy and Robin was almost ready to throw up. Deciding it would be too embarrassing she decided to give up.

"I think I´m going to bed" she said, standing up with a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, you´re such a sissy Robin!" Nami yelled with a laugh and continued drinking. Robin smiled at her faintly before she started to walk away, collapsing not long after.

"Is she alright?" Wiper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I´m sure she´s fine" Nami said, waving her hand. It´s not like anything would happen to the strong woman. Zoro sighed, standing up.

"I´ll take her to the bed"

"Oh yeah?" Nami and Wiper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not like that!" Zoro yelled with red face, making them laugh.

"Yeah yeah, just take her to bed!" Nami laughed with a wave of her hand. Zoro glared at the navigator, walking to pick Robin up. He decided to carry her to the Merry; it was the only place safe and quiet enough to sleep in.

As they entered the women´s cabin Robin started to wake up.

"Swordsman-san?" she mumbled her eyes only half open.

"Alcohol really isn´t your thing, is it?" he asked with a teasing smirk. Robin only smiled, touching his face gently, causing it to go red.

"O-oi, what the heck are you doing woman?" Zoro asked, making Robin giggle. Yes, giggle.

"Swordsman-san, have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Robin asked. Zoro quickly dropped her on Nami´s bed, muttering: "You´re way too drunk, woman."

Robin giggled again, taking a hold of Zoro´s hand before he could leave.

"I´m not drunk" she protested "Stay here with me so we can have some fun"

Zoro froze only for a moment before sighing.

"No" he said "You´re drunk; you´d regret it later"

"No I´m not" Robin said, trying to pull him towards the bed.

"Yes you are; we can talk about this in the morning" Zoro said, doubting that she wouldn´t even remember all this then "Now get some sleep"

"But I don´t wanna sleep" Robin pouted.

"Not my problem" Zoro said, trying not to be affected by her cute face as he released his hand. Robin frowned, crossing her arms. She took a key out from under Nami´s pillow and closed the door with her powers. Then she threw the key to the extra arms and locked the door.

"Oi" Zoro started, his voice low "Give me the key"

Robin smirked, throwing the key to herself.

"Why don´t you come to get it?" she asked, holding the key on her eyelevel. Zoro´s eyebrow twisted as he walked towards the woman, trying to ignore her mysterious smile. Once he was close enough he reached for the key, but Robin pulled it back, dropping it inside her shirt.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you´re doing!" Zoro stuttered, his face as red as a tomato.

"Just putting it somewhere I won´t lose it" Robin said with a wink "But you can still take it"

Zoro´s eyebrow twisted again; was she really drunk? She shouldn´t be able to think that clearly.

"_No, this is Robin we are talking about; she´s definitely drunk" _Zoro thought, but that didn´t change the fact that he didn´t know what to do. He _could _have cut the door down but if he did that Nami would definitely raise his dept again. Then he got an idea.

"_Okay, I´ll play along long enough to take the key. Then I just unlock the door and leave" _Zoro thought, his only worry being if he´d be able to control himself or not.

"Well if you insist" he said with a smirk, pushing her on to her back. He kissed her passionately, knowing that fooling her wouldn´t really be that easy even if she was drunk.

Robin moaned, her hands going to Zoro´s hair to pull him closer. Zoro´s other hand slipped under her shirt while the other was on her face; he´d had to get the key soon or he wouldn´t be able to stop. To not make Robin suspicious (or that´s what he told to himself) he squeezed her left breast, making her moan loudly against his mouth. They parted away for air just when Zoro got the key to his hand. Perfect!

"Robin"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes" before she could question him he pulled her into another passionate kiss, groping her breast with his hand that was still under her shirt. She moaned, closing her eyes. Zoro broke the kiss with a smirk, keeping his left hand on her shoulder as he took the right one from under her shirt. He grinned, starting to kiss her neck and biting it, making her gasp.

"Keep your eyes closed" Zoro whispered in her ear. Robin obeyed eager to see what he had in mind. Zoro backed away quietly, slipping the key to the lock.

"_Yes! Just a little more…" _Zoro thought with a smirk.

"Zoro?" Robin asked.

"Wait just a little longer" Zoro said, ignoring the fact that she had used his name. He opened the door silently, stepping outside.

"Zoro?" Robin asked, this time sitting up and opening her eyes, only to see the swordsman leaving.

"You´ll thank me later" the swordsman said, closing and locking the door. He heard Robin walk towards the door but didn´t pay any attention to it, leaving the key a couple of meters away from the door. She´d realize to get it with her powers once she was clear headed.

XXXXX

In the morning Robin woke up with a terrible headache. Now, most people don´t remember the things they do while in drunk clearly, but Robin wasn´t like most people. She remembered _everything._

"_I made a fool out of myself" _she thought, sitting up on the bed. Zoro was right; she was grateful that he had been able to control himself yesterday. This day was going to be awkward enough. She went to look at herself from the mirror, noticing the bruise on her neck.

"_I have to cover this" _she thought, deciding that some makeup would do. After the job was done she walked to the door, but it didn´t open. She touched her eye, making extra eyes appear near the women's cabin and there the key lay only a few meters away from the door. She used her powers to get it and unlocked the door, stepping outside.

Robin decided that the best thing to do was to pretend that nothing had happened. However she couldn´t fight the blush that came to her face when she met Zoro´s eyes. The said swordsman smirked, his eyes moving to her neck where the makeup covered the bruise.

"_I´ll admit my defeat Swordsman-san" _Robin thought with a smile _"For now"_

**A.N:** **Like it? Well anyway, I have a question: should I move straight to the Water 7 and Enies Lobby arc or should I put the meeting with Admiral Lolicon in the next chapter? But I know I´ll jump over the fillers and the Foxy thing. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jealous**

Zoro was pissed. They had gone through so much trouble to save that damn woman who had thought they wouldn´t be able to beat the enemy. And after all this she still addressed them with their titles, Luffy being an exception. And _that _really annoyed him. He was going to talk to her as soon as they got a chance to be alone. He knew that that chance would come soon; it was already late and the two of them were usually the last ones up. He got up from his bed where he had been laying, knowing that Robin was still outside reading in the dim light of a lamb. He went outside but froze when he heard voices.

Robin wasn´t alone.

Zoro´s hand went to his katana, but he relaxed when he heard it was just the cyborg, Franky. …yeah, that stupid cyborg. It´s not like Zoro hated him of anything; the fact that Robin called him by name just annoyed him. And they seemed pretty close, too.

"_It´s not like I´m jealous or anything…" _Zoro tried to tell to himself, failing miserably. He frowned as he realized he couldn´t hear a thing the two were saying.

"_Well it´s not my business anyway" _Zoro thought, deciding to wait until Franky left. When the said mechanic was finally out of sight Zoro walked over to Robin.

"What brings you here, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked, turning to look at him. She had known he was there, and as far as she knew so had Franky. She didn´t know why the mechanic hadn´t said anything, but she had stayed quiet because she wanted to know what the Swordsman wanted.

"Could you quit that already?" Zoro snapped, making Robin confused. Quit what exactly?

"I don´t think I understand what you mean" she said calmly.

"Stop calling us with those ridiculous nicknames! The only time I remember you saying my name was-"Zoro cut himself off, his face going red. Now was probably not the best time to think about that night. To his surprise Robin´s face went a bit red too, making him realize that she remembered at least partly what happened back then.

"Why does it matter?" Robin asked "It shouldn´t be offending you in any way"

"It wouldn´t be if you´d call _everyone _with their nicknames, but you use Luffy and the cyborg´s names" Zoro said, crossing his arm. Robin frowned, realizing what this was all about.

"Are you jealous, Swordsman-san?" she asked with a faint smirk. Zoro´s face went red and he muttered: "Stupid woman, that´s not what this is about"

Robin raised an eyebrow, asking: "Then what is it about?"

Zoro´s face went even redder since he found nothing to say.

"Does everything need a reason?" he muttered, stomping away. Robin laughed, feeling like she had won this one.

XXXXX

Zoro, who was sitting in the crow´s nest of the Thousand Sunny, frowned. From up there he could easily see Robin and their newest member, Franky, discussing something on the deck. What bothered him the most was the way Robin was smiling; she never gave that smile to anyone but Franky and Luffy. Luffy he could understand, but why Franky? What had the pervert done to deserve that sweet smile from her?

"_Well he might actually have done something; they seemed close when we left from Enies Lobby" _Zoro thought with a frown. He was grateful to Franky for helping Robin, but did they have to be _that _close?

"_I´m not jealous" _Zoro told to himself in his mind as he forced his gaze away from the window, closing his eyes _"I´m just… worried. Yeah, that´s it, I´m worried."_

Zoro knew he was jealous, but he´d never admit that.

"_I should think about the bright side" _he thought _"At least she´s not smiling like that at that stupid cook"_

Zoro had been in his thoughts so deeply that he noticed Franky´s presence only after the cyborg sat next to him.

"Nice weather" Franky commented, trying to start a conversation. Zoro only grunted in response.

"Can I ask you something, Zoro bro?" Franky asked. Zoro opened one eye, telling that he was listening "Are you and Nico Robin lovers?"

If Zoro had been drinking something at the moment it had flown out right away, showing his shock that was clearly visible on his face.

"Say what? What made you think that!" the swordsman demanded, his face going deep red.

"Was that a yes or no?" Franky asked with a laugh.

"No" Zoro muttered "It was a no"

"You sure bro?"

"Yeah, why?"

Franky sighed, opening the fridge on his body, taking something out.

"I was putting books in to the library and found this" he started, holding out a purple, leather covered notebook "And thought it was probably yours"

Zoro´s mouth opened and closed itself like a fish, being in the loss of words.

"What makes you think it´s mine?" he finally managed to mutter.

"I just thought so because of the pictures inside" Franky said "But if it´s not yours I´ll go ask from the cook"

Faster than you could say "Puffing Tom" Zoro snatched the book away, yelling: "No!"

"So it´s yours?" the mechanic asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it´s mine" the swordsman confessed "But it´s not what you think!"

"Care to share?" Franky asked, causing Zoro look at him with blank face "I´m talking about information"

Zoro sighed.

"It really isn´t what you think" he said "Just a stupid prank of hers"

Franky took the book back from Zoro, opening it.

"Doesn´t look like a prank to me" he said, whistling.

"Don´t look at it!" Zoro yelled, trying to take the notebook back but Franky held it up out of his reach.

"You like Nico Robin" the blue haired cyborg sang "Admit it!"

"I do not!" Zoro protested, trying to take the book.

"Really?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, really!" Zoro confirmed, still trying to take the book back.

"Well then I´m sure you don´t mind if I keep this" Franky said, whirling the book in his hand "I like it"

"You sick pervert!" Zoro yelled, completely losing his cool as he tried to hit Franky, but the cyborg dodged it easily.

"You like her" Franky said again, dodging another hit "Admit it"

Zoro sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Fine" he said "I like her; now give me that damn book!"

Franky grinned, giving the book to him.

"I knew it" he sang, making Zoro glare at him.

"Chill man, that´s not super" Franky said "And you don´t need to be jealous; Nico Robin isn´t my type anyway"

"Oh really? Why?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow. He decided to ignore the "jealous" part, knowing that saying against it wouldn´t change anything.

"She´s too violent" Franky said, shuddering at a memory that had happened only two days ago. Zoro paled a bit too, knowing what he meant.

"I can see your point" Zoro muttered "But she has her good sides"

Franky chuckled; who would have thought this would go so well?

"What´s so funny?" Zoro asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" Franky said, making the swordsman narrow his eyes.

"You´re not telling me everything" Zoro said "Spit it out!"

"I don´t know what you mean" Franky said, sweating. Man, he had messed up! Zoro frowned. Now that he thought about it, just before Franky came up he had been talking with Robin… oh hell!

"That damn woman put you to do this, didn´t she?" he asked. When Franky turned his head away he knew he had been right.

"Franky…"

"Okay okay" Franky said "The first part was true; I really was putting the books to the library when I found that" he pointed the book "But instead of coming directly here I went to ask Nico Robin why did the ship had a book like that"

"And what did she say?" Zoro asked, now really interested.

"She told me about your little game" Franky told "But seriously; you should just confess her"

Zoro, deciding to ignore the later part, said: "And she sent you up here to mess with me?"

"Yeah, and I came because she said it would be fun" Franky said with a teasing smirk "And it sure was; you seriously don´t know how to handle your female problems"

A tick mark appeared on Zoro´s forehead.

"Whatever" he said "And now you´ll help me to get back at her"

"And why would I do that?" Franky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Think it as of a payback for what happened when we left Water 7" Zoro replied. Franky smirked; the younger man had a point.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Zoro smirked, now knowing that Franky was with him. Zoro threw the book back to him and said: "Tell her I wasn´t interested in it and let´s see what´ll happen"

"You think she´ll believe it?"

"We don´t know without trying" Zoro said with a shrug, sitting down and closing his eyes. Franky shook his head, deciding to go along with Zoro´s plan.

XXXXX

Robin lifted her gaze up as she heard Franky climbing down from the crow´s nest. She hadn´t eavesdropped but when she saw that Franky still had the book she wished she had.

"Well?" she asked, but Franky just shook his head.

"He obviously recognized the book, it was clear from his face" Franky said "But after a while he turned away, saying that it was nothing important"

Robin frowned; something seemed weird, but on the other hand what reason would Franky have to lie to her?

"That´s a pity" she said, disappointed "Could you give the book back to me now?"

"You mean I can´t keep it?" Franky asked, earning a dark look from Robin "Just kidding"

Robin smiled as Franky threw the notebook to her.

"Thank you" she said "And Franky?"

"I know; I won´t tell anyone about your little game" the cyborg said, making the younger woman smile gratefully "But there´s one thing I want to say to you"

"And that is?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don´t take your little game too far; someone might got hurt" he turned to leave "Zoro bro obviously cares about you"

Robin watched after the older man, replaying his words in her head. It wouldn´t be until later that she´d realize it had meant more than as friends.

**A.N: And the book was there again. Most people probably know what´s in it already, don´t you? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love?**

Robin was sitting in a sun chair on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with a book on her lap, but she wasn´t really reading it. Something, or rather _someone _else was too strongly in her mind. She glanced up at the crow´s nest with a frown, remembering the things she had heard in Thriller Park. She was angry at him. Didn´t he realize how much pain he would cause to her and the others if they found him dead when they woke up? Didn´t he understand how important he was?

"Robin-san, is everything alright?" Robin turned her head to see the crew´s newest member, Brook, standing behind her.

"Of course" she said without hesitation. Unlike some others, Brook naturally couldn´t read her face "Everything is fine"

"Ah, well in that case" Brook said, coming a little closer "Can I ask you a favor, Robin-san?"

"Of course"

"May I see your panties?"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe later" Robin told with a sly smile _"When Swordsman-san is around"_

"I´ll be waiting for it" Brook said "Yohohohoo!"

Robin smiled at him, turning her attention back to her book and trying to read, but she couldn´t focus with the swordsman occupying her thoughts completely.

"_I need some coffee" _she thought, shaking her head. She stood up, walking to the kitchen where Sanji was making lunch. When the blonde heard the door open he turned around, getting hearts in his eyes as he noticed Robin.

"Can I help you, Robin-chan?" he asked.

"No need to, Sanji-san, I just came to get some coffee" Robin told. Lately she had been calling the others with their names, but she was still uncomfortable with it. Sanji nodded, continuing his work as Robin made the coffee for herself and sat down at the table. Not long after the others started to run in to the kitchen as Sanji announced that the lunch was ready.

"Food!" Luffy yelled as he run to the kitchen. Robin narrowed her eyes as their swordsman came in all sweaty and without a shirt. He was wounded; he should be resting.

"Swordsman-san, shouldn´t you be resting?" Robin asked. She couldn´t help it; the nickname came automatically.

"It´s none of your business" he said. Chopper´s ears perked up and he turned to Zoro.

"Zoro, were you training again?"

"…"

"You were!" the little fuzz ball screamed, getting in to a fight with the swordsman. Robin couldn´t help but giggle at the sight; the swordsman surely deserved the scolding he was getting.

"Shut up woman, this is your entire fault anyway!" Zoro hissed.

"Do not talk like that to my Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled, joining to the fight for the little reindeer´s aid. Robin smiled as she watched the three of them. It´s not like she told on Zoro so that she could annoy him, not entirely at least, but because she was worried.

She didn´t want to see him get hurt.

Well she didn´t want to see anyone of her nakama get hurt, she loved them all in their own ways, but somehow Zoro was different. Every time Zoro got hurt fear struck her. The same thing happened with the others, sure, but this was different. The laugher of her nakama was music to her ears, but once again Zoro´s was different. It did not make her feel just happy, but safe as well.

"What are you staring at?" Zoro, who had sat down and caught Robin´s stare, asked.

"Nothing" she replied, removing her gaze to her plate. Zoro narrowed his eyes but let the subject drop as he noticed Sanji´s glare.

And so the lunch continued.

XXXXX

"Robin, can I ask you something?" Chopper asked as the lunch had ended, staring up at Robin with his big, round eyes.

"Of course, Chopper"

"You were spacing out a lot at lunch, are you sick?" he asked, making Robin giggle. She knew this was coming.

"No need to worry; I am completely fine" she assured.

"Really? Good" Chopper said with a smile "But why were you spacing out then?"

"Robin-san, may I voice my own opinion?" Brook asked, joining the conversation.

"Of course"

"Because of many years of experience, I can recognize eyes like yours" he said "Those are the eyes of a woman in love"

Robin stared at him with blank face and then turned her gaze to Nami who had started laughing.

"Is something wrong, Nami-san?" she asked.

"Sorry" the navigator said as she got her laugher in control "That just sounded so crazy; who would you be in love with anyway?"

"_Who indeed" _Robin thought as the face of a certain swordsman came to her mind _"No"_

"Maybe the cook?" Brook suggested.

"Are you really in love with me, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, dancing over to the table. Nami pinched his ear, hissing: "Not in million years"

"Are you jealous, Nami-san?" Robin asked with a smile. Nami blushed.

"What? No!"

"I´m joking" Robin said, standing up "I´ll go get some fresh air"

XXXXX

Zoro sat in the crow´s nest, wondering when Robin would make her next move. He knew she knew about his little stunt in Thriller Park; it was obvious because of the way she acted. First he caught her staring at him at lunch and then she had stolen glances at him the whole time. It had gotten to his nerves so he had left right after he had eaten. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Robin come to the deck, glancing up at the crow´s nest from time to time.

"_What´s she up to?" _he wondered as he realized she was climbing up. Zoro closed his eyes as he heard the door open.

XXXXX

Robin sighed, glancing up at the crow´s nest every now and then. She wasn´t in love with Zoro, she was… no, she didn´t know. But if it wasn´t love then what was it? Robin shook her head; she was taking this way too seriously. It _couldn´t _be love; she had never been in love before so why would she be now?

"_I´ll think about it later; right now I have other things to do" _she decided, climbing to the crow´s nest. She took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing Zoro with his eyes closed.

**A.N: Not so funny, right? These few last chapters will be a bit more serious, but I´ll try to add something fun too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Sorry for taking so long!**

**Chapter 7: Confession**

It felt like a staring contest despite the fact that Zoro´s eyes were closed. He was sitting on the sofa in the crow´s nest and Robin was in front of him, staring at him angrily.

"Do you have something to say?" the swordsman asks, unnerved because of the silence. Robin crossed her arms without a word, slapping his face with her powers. Zoro didn´t open his eyes; he knew that would come as soon as they were alone. He had seen it from her eyes, but decided to play dumb.

"And what was that for?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"You know what it was for" Robin muttered quietly, looking at the floor, almost crying "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why would I do what?" he pressed.

"Why did you try to sacrifice yourself in Luffy´s place!" she yelled, looking up as the tears fell down her face "Do you have any idea how Luffy and us would have felt if we found you gone when we woke up?"

"Are you really one to talk?" Zoro asked, earning another slap in the face.

"That was completely different and I´m chanced!" she yelled, backing away a few steps as Zoro stood up.

"Have you?" he asked. Robin gritted her teeth, trying to slap Zoro again but this time he caught her arm. She didn´t really even know why she was doing it this way; she had planned on questioning and lecturing him calmly, but when she saw him her emotions took control. After the extra limb disappeared Zoro took few steps forward, causing Robin to back away again.

"Are you saying" Zoro started, walking towards Robin and making her back away so much that her back hit the wall. She had nowhere to run and he was really close, their bodies almost touching "That you wouldn´t have done the same in my position?"

A long silence followed as Robin looked away, trying to find a way to escape. Zoro, noticing what she was trying, put his arms on the both sides of her head, preventing her from escaping.

"Well?" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. Their eyes met, but only for a second since Robin turned her head away.

"…I´m sorry" she said quietly "I shouldn´t have yelled at you; I was just worried"

Zoro moved his hands away without a word and walked back to his earlier seat, closing his eyes.

"Next time, think twice before yelling so loud" he said.

"There´s going to be a next time?" Robin asked, getting her calm face back.

"Maybe" Zoro answered with a smirk. Robin smiled; their swordsman seemed to be back to himself.

"And you don´t need to worry" he said suddenly "I can take care of myself"

"Unless you get lost" Robin said with a smirk, making Zoro glare at her.

"I never get lost" he said, making Robin laugh.

"Of course not" she said "I´m leaving now; call for help if you don´t find your own way down"

"Oi!"

XXXXX

The next morning Robin was smiling; things were more or less clear now. But she still had a terrible urge to annoy Zoro.

"_Maybe I should take a break and see what he´ll do" _she thought, but dismissed the idea as soon as it came. She had no patience to wait for that long. She smirked, coming up with a new plan to annoy the swordsman as she stepped on to the deck only dressed in bikini. Too bad the swordsman was in the crow´s nest; had been all night.

"_Oh well, I´ll get his attention after the breakfast" _Robin thought, sitting down on a sun chair.

XXXXX

"_That damn woman" _Zoro thought, shaking his head. He hadn´t meant to look down from the window, but now he was clad that he had. He had seen her on the deck in that bikini, bringing back some memories. He couldn´t go down; if he did he might end up staring at her perfect body for the rest of the day. Zoro sighed, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from the window. He needed to think something else. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, deciding to go to sleep.

"The breakfast is ready, shit heads!"

Well, so much for that peace.

XXXXX

After the breakfast Zoro was sitting against the mast with his eyes closed, trying to get the image of Robin´s barely clothed body out of his mind. She could at least have put a shirt on when she sat at the table and the damn flirting cook didn´t help him to calm down even a bit.

"_This is sure getting troublesome" _Zoro thought _"I don´t know how long I can handle this anymore"_

Zoro opened one eye as he heard steps and saw Robin sitting down on to the sun chair, still in her bikini. He realized he had been staring when she turned her head to him with a smirk and asked: "Is something wrong, Swordsman-san?"

"No" he said, closing his eyes. He had to hold back a frown as he heard Robin laugh.

"Alright then, Swordsman-san" she said, lying down. Was she ever going to stop calling him that?

"Do you need anything, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked as he reached the archeologist, who glanced at Zoro. He had his eyes closed, but he looked pretty tense.

"Well actually" she started with a smile "My shoulders are a bit tense; could you give me a massage?"

Time seemed to freeze for Zoro as he heard this. Was she serious? How long was she going to torture him like this?

"Of course, Robin-chan!" and that damn pervert just had to agree. Great, just great. At the moment he didn´t want nothing more than to throw the damn cook away from her so that _he _could be the one giving her a massage but no, he refused to let her win. There was no way he´d let her know how much he desired her… not in front of that stupid cook at least. He kept his eyes closed, praying that Robin would stay quiet.

No such luck.

Zoro wasn´t sure if Robin was doing it on purpose or not, but her almost unnoticeable moans told him she enjoyed the little massage Sanji was giving her. He just couldn´t take it anymore.

Robin smiled as she saw Zoro climbing up back to the crow´s nest; she had won again.

XXXXX

Robin didn´t think much of it when Zoro didn´t come for the lunch, she had expected it, but when he didn´t show up for the dinner either she started to get worried.

"Does anyone know where Swordsman-san is?" she asked.

"In the crow´s nest" Usopp replied, swatting Luffy´s hand away from his plate.

"Do you think he´s sick? He didn´t come for the lunch either…" Chopper asked worriedly.

"Idiots don´t get sick" Nami said simply.

"True, but he´s been acting weirdly, hasn´t he?" Usopp asked, hoping that he wasn´t the only one who thought so.

"Yeah" Nami confirmed.

"Just leave the Marimo alone" Sanji said "He´ll come if he´s hungry"

"I suppose you´re right" Robin said, still not able to get him out of her mind. She decided to go give Zoro some food when the others went to sleep; he had a night watch again so he´d be there.

XXXXX

Zoro sighed as he saw Robin coming towards the crow´s nest, obviously going to climb up. What did she want?

"_At least she has some clothes on this time" _Zoro thought, closing his eyes. If he pretended to be asleep she´d probably leave him alone. He was not in the mood for her games right now.

"Swordsman-san?" he heard her voice "Are you asleep?"

There was a moment of silence before Zoro, against his earlier plans, opened one eye to look at her.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You didn´t come down for lunch or dinner" Robin says. If Zoro´s eye wasn´t open he´d swear it was someone else talking; it was rare for Robin to hold concern in her voice, much less her face that was usually so blank, but not now. Now her face was full of emotion.

"I´m fine" he simply said, closing his eye.

"Are you hungry? I brought you some food"

"No thanks" Zoro said, starting to get irritated. Why couldn´t she just leave him alone?

Robin stared at Zoro blankly before a small smirk came to her lips.

"Zoro-san" she started, knowing that using his name would get his attention "There really is something bothering you, isn´t there?"

When he didn´t answer, just sat there quietly, Robin placed the tray down and walked towards Zoro. When she stopped there was only about a meter between them.

"Could it be" she started with growing, evil smirk of hers "That our swordsman is jealous?"

Zoro had known she´d ask that, and he had already decided how to answer and most likely catch her off guard by saying: "And what if I am?"

As Zoro had predicted, his words caught Robin completely off guard, silencing her. He opened his eyes, looking straight in to hers.

"What if I truly am jealous" he started, standing up. Every step he took forward Robin took backward "Because of how you flirt with the damn cook" her back hit the wall, making her eyes widen when Zoro put his hands on the both sides of her, preventing her from escaping "What if, every time he´s been giving you a massage I would have wanted to be in his place?" Zoro finished with a smirk: "What if I said I love you?"

Robin´s heart beat fast; he was so close, too close. The whole time she was waiting for him to back away and say "Just kidding" or something like that, but he didn´t do anything, didn´t even move. He just stared at her.

Even though Zoro looked so calm from the outside, much calmer than Robin, his heart was beating painfully fast. He wouldn´t be surprised if Robin could hear his heartbeat. Suddenly, without a second thought, he leaned closer to Robin, touching her lips with his.

Robin´s eyes widened in shock. He hadn´t been kidding? Did he really mean it? Was he really in love with her? She let out a surprised whimper as Zoro bit her lip and the said swordsman didn´t hesitate to use the chance to enter her mouth. When Zoro finally pulled away for air Robin was panting hard, not used to holding her breath nearly as long as Zoro had.

Suddenly Zoro let his hands fall from the wall, taking a few steps back.

"Sorry" he said "I shouldn´t have done that"

They were staring at each other again, Robin still recovering from the shock and Zoro waiting for her to say something, anything. When she finally lowered her head, Zoro took it as a sign of rejection.

"Let´s pretend this never happe-"

"Zoro" Robin said, cutting him off. Zoro looked at her as she walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. They were gazing at each others´ eyes and, at that moment, words were not needed. They knew what they wanted, and that they would get it. Neither of them said a word as they leaned closer to each other, their lips touching.

XXXXX

They were lying side by side on a couch in the crow´s nest, both of them naked, happy and satisfied.

"You don´t regret what we just did, do you?" Zoro asked with concern clear in his voice.

"No" Robin said, adding playfully: "But you could have been a bit better"

"Oi!"

She laughed. Her laugh was music to his ears.

"Robin-"

"I know" she said, cutting him off "I know you meant what you said"

Zoro smiled, clad that she knew. Robin yawned, sitting up.

"I should go back now" she said, but Zoro pulled her back in to his arms.

"Stay" he said "They won´t notice"

Robin sighed, relaxing in her lover´s arms, slowly drifting to sleep. Nothing could go wrong anymore.

XXXXX

Robin stared in horror as the warlord made Zoro disappear right in front of her eyes. No… no no no, this couldn´t happen, not when she had finally found someone to love! She was pulled out of her thoughts as Luffy yelled for everyone to escape. She hesitated for a moment before she started running.

It didn´t help.

One by one, the others disappeared, and soon only she and Luffy were left. The last thing she heard before blacking out was: "ROBIN!"

**A.N: Haha, I skipped the dirty scenes… disappointed? Just so you guys know, the next chapter will be the last. I could have ended this story after Zoro and Robin had slept together, after that "Nothing could go wrong anymore." line, but I want to keep it possible to make a sequel. In other words I´m making the next chapter, which will also be the last one, the way that it can end this story completely or there will be a chance to a sequel. I don´t really know if I´ll do it or not… so yeah, it´s the end of this and the prologue of the possible sequel. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Fast update, but really short. Also, this is the last chapter. But if enough people hope for a sequel I might make one.**

**Warnings: OCs and possible OOCnes.**

**Chapter 8: Secret**

Robin sighed as she walked in the hallways of the Revolution Army HQ; it had been two months already since she last saw her friends. And that was two months too much.

"Ro~bi~n!" Robin nearly lost her balance as someone crashed in to her back from behind.

"Nora?" the archeologist questioned, looking behind her to find the said redhead. She was fifteen years old, but was very short for her age. She had blue eyes and had her red hair in pigtails.

"Hi Robin!" she said with a giggle, making Robin smile down at the younger girl.

"Do you need me for something?" Robin asked, wrapping the girl´s arms off from her.

"Boss wants to see you" Nora replied "Sabo said it has something to do with your training"

"Well I suppose I better head to his office then" Robin said, turning to the direction Nora had come from.

"What do you think it´s about?" Nora asks, starting to follow Robin. The older woman bites her lip, hoping that it´s not what she thinks it is.

"I´m not sure…" she mutters, not wanting to worry the girl. Nora blinked, deciding to drop the subject. Robin would tell her if she saw it necessary and if it was something important she was bound to find out at some point anyway.

Nora stopped as they reached Dragon´s office; she wasn´t allowed to go there. Not after she turned the whole room upside down once when she was a kid. After Robin had knocked on to the door a deep male voice told her to come in. Dragon was in the room, of course, and so was the head doctor Leslie as well as her assistant Sabo. Leslie was tall, middle aged woman with long blonde hair and a blue sword strapped to her back. Her eyes were light blue, almost the same color as Robin´s. Sabo was a young, blonde haired man with a lot of scars. His curly hair reached his shoulders, yet they were always held back in a ponytail, not even trying to hide the scar in his face that went from his right eyebrow to his left cheek. Robin had seen his scars when they were training; knowing all too well that the worst one was definitely caused by fire.

"You wanted to see me" she says, making Dragon nod.

"Sit down, please" he says, pointing at a chair in front of his desk. Robin does so, not being able to ignore the two doctors. Leslie had a serious look on her face, which was rare, so it didn´t help to calm her nerves.

"I suppose this has something to do with my earlier health inspection?" Robin asks, already knowing it to be the case. She had been feeling rather bad lately, especially after training. Headaches, fainting, throwing up etc, so Dragon had told her to go see the doctor. She really hoped it wasn´t anything too serious.

"You should stop training for now, especially the hardest parts" Leslie starts bluntly despite the fact she knew how important training was to Robin "It´d be bad for your health"

"And why is that?" Robin asks, really not liking where this was going. Was she really so badly sick or…

"Well you see" Leslie started. He next words made Robin´s eyes widen. If she hadn´t been sitting she would probably have fallen over.

"A-are you sure the test results are right?" Robin asks. When Leslie nods Robin´s head starts spinning, her mind screaming "no" over and over again. The last thing she hears before fainting is Dragon calling her name.

XXXXX

When Robin woke up she was lying in the infirmary with Leslie sitting beside her.

"Morning" the blond haired woman said as she saw that the archeologist was awake.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Only two hours so don´t worry" Leslie says "So Robin, about before-"

"How long do I have left?" she cuts her off, but Leslie shakes her head.

"I don´t know just yet; but I´ll find out" she says. When she notices Robin´s faraway look she adds: "Don´t worry; everything is going to be alright"

Robin sighed, looking at the ceiling. Things would get complicated from now on.

XXXXX

A year and ten months later Robin returned to Sabaody, a heavy secret as her burden. And this secret was something she couldn´t let anyone know, especially not him.

**A.N: Is it wrong to end a story in a cliff hanger? :p Anyway, Leslie and Nora are my OCs, created mainly for Sabo fics. If you want to know more about them check my other stories. Anyway, please review and if possible, give this story a grade from 4 to 10. **


End file.
